


Sweet Dreams

by flowerfan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has an unusual dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

The bed in Jack’s apartment is big, but not big enough that Jack’s tossing and turning doesn’t wake Eric. He comes to slowly, blinking his eyes in the dim light. Jack has managed to twist the sheet around his own legs, and is muttering as he struggles to free himself.

“Jack? Baby?” Eric shifts closer, raises up on an elbow so he can see his boyfriend’s face. Jack’s eyes are closed, and he’s frowning.

“Hey, wake up. It’s just me.” Eric puts a hand to Jack’s cheek, and gently shakes his shoulder.

Jack’s eyes fly open, and he quickly focuses on Eric, his whole body relaxing. “Bitty,” he breathes out. “You’re right here.”

Eric smiles and presses a soft kiss to Jack’s lips. “I’m right here.” He gives Jack a minute to untangle himself, and they settle down together against the pillows. “Bad dream?”

Jack huffs. “You could say that.”

“Want to tell me about it?” Eric curls close against Jack’s side, tugging on his t-shirt to straighten it out, then resting his hand on his taut stomach.

“You’ll laugh.”

“No, honey, no – of course I won’t laugh.”

“Um, you really will.”

Now Eric’s curiosity is battling his concern. Maybe this isn’t one of Jack’s familiar nightmares, dreams of failing that haunt him all too regularly – although less often now, Eric thinks, and allows himself a moment to be proud of Jack for how far he’s come. But whatever the dream was, it was distressing enough to put Jack into this state, and Eric will always do whatever he can to help him.

“I promise not to laugh.”

“Fine.” Jack rolls towards Eric and stares into his eyes, then flops back on to his back. “But it’s kind of ridiculous.”

“Dreams are always kind of ridiculous.”

“There was a pie,” Jack begins. “A really, really big pie. And we were skating on top of it.”

A giggle rises in Eric’s throat, and he quickly turns it into a cough. “Interesting.”

Jack shakes his head. “No, it was terrible. We were skating, but there was a big hole in the top crust, in the middle, and you were going right towards it. I yelled for you to stop, but you didn’t. And then you fell in.”

Eric wonders what kind of pie it was, because it might make a real difference as to what kind of footing he’d have inside it, and then drags his sleepy mind back to the matter at hand.

“What happened then?”

“I raced over to you, and tried to pull you out, but I couldn’t.” Jack throws his arm over his eyes.

“Then what?”

“That was it.”

“That was it? I fell into a pie?”

“And I couldn’t get you out,” Jack mumbles dejectedly.

“What kind of pie was it?” Eric can’t help himself, he has to know.

But Jack answers quickly, as if it isn’t the silliest question in the world about the silliest dream ever. “Apple cranberry. Like the ones you were making all day today.”

There’s something in the sad tone of Jack’s voice that suddenly gives Eric the feeling that maybe it isn’t the silliest dream ever.

“I did spend a lot of time making pies today,” Eric says slowly.

“You did.”

“But I wanted to make some to give to the team, and to George – you know how she feels about my pie. And I wanted you to have enough to freeze, so you could take them out whenever you wanted – I won’t be back here for three or four weeks.”

“I know.” Jack’s arm tightens around Eric’s chest, and he presses his face against his neck. “And you’re going back to school tomorrow.”

Eric’s stomach drops. “Oh, sweetheart, were you disappointed that I spent so much time baking today?”

“All day, Bitty. You spent all day baking.”

“Honey, I’m so sorry.” Eric wraps a leg around Jack’s thigh and pulls them closer, threads his fingers into Jack’s hair. “I thought you were occupied with your book. I didn’t realize you were lonely.”

Jack just shrugs, as if this goes without saying. 

“I promise not to make too many pies next time,” Eric says softly.

“But I like your pies,” Jack says, rousing slightly to kiss Eric firmly on the lips. “Especially the apple cranberry.”

“The one I was trying out today.”

“Mmm.” Jack is moving to Eric’s neck, kissing him soft enough to avoid visible hickeys. He’s got a hand on Eric’s waist, and is teasing the elastic of his sleep pants. “It was really good. Sweet, but not too sweet.”

“We could have some now, if you want?” Eric’s breath is coming faster, but he manages to get the sentence out.

Jack’s hand freezes, his fingers dipping down just under Eric’s waistband, and he looks at Eric incredulously. “What part of our current activities makes you think I’d rather have a piece of pie instead of being here with you?”

Eric laughs, and rolls up to straddle Jack, diving in for more kisses as his hips surge forward. “Just teasing, sweetheart. Please, proceed with our current activities.”

Later that night, however, they wobble out to the kitchen for a slice of pie. Eric is sure there’s some kind of pun he could make about having their pie and eating it too, but he’s too sleepy to perfect it. He’ll work on it and text it to Jack tomorrow, give him something to laugh at when they have to be apart again. It’s not easy, being away from each other so much, but as long as they can have these moments together, Eric knows in his heart that it is well worth it.


End file.
